Unlikely and Improbable
by Hika-and-Kao
Summary: Just your run of the mill romance story. Two people meet. Drama occurs. You get it. And I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Warnings: AU, BoyXBoy in later chapters, and a super creepy, rather OOC Snape.K  for now.


**Okay, so it's been a while… Sorry about that… But we're back with another story. We just wanted to put it somewhere, and seemed like the perfect place, considering it's fiction, by fans. XD But just so you know, it's Harry Potter, but about two OC's, is AU, and is boyXboy.**

**WARNING: BoyXBoy in later chapters. Don't like, don't read. Siriusly.**

**Bold is Cinder, writing as Chris.**

Regular is Hika, writing as Ethan.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Shouldn't you go and meet your tutor?" I groaned as Marie broke off our heated kiss.<strong>

** "You **_**had**_** to remind me?" I kissed her again. "Maybe I can just blow it off…" I tried for another kiss, but she pushed me away. **

** "No, Chris. Your Potions grade is **_**abysmal**_**. You **_**have**_** to do this." She straightened her shirt a little. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes.**

** "You're no fun. It's not as if I **_**need**_** Potions." I felt her get off the couch and opened my eyes. **

** "Come on, Chris. Professor Snape wouldn't take kindly to your skipping." She held out a hand. Reluctantly I took it, and she hoisted me up. I sighed and straightened my glasses. **

** "Fine. Let's get this over with…"**

* * *

><p>I wandered around the Dungeons, busily making ready for my first tutoring session. Just as I was readying the cauldron for use, Chris walked in.<p>

I sized him up as he strolled toward me. He had dark brown hair that brushed his forehead, sparkling blue eyes, and a pair of glasses that were the icing on the adorable cake. My gaze lingered on him a bit too long and he cleared his throat.

"Um… So, I'd like to get an idea of your abilities. Let's start with something simple. I want you to brew a potion to cure boils," I stated, setting him forth on his work. I got out my clipboard and began taking notes.

* * *

><p><strong>I set to work, feeling slightly apprehensive with this guy hovering over me. It did nothing to aid my dreadful Potions skills. So I tried to make small talk. <strong>

** "So… My name's Chris. Teichmann. You're…" I thought for a moment. I was sure that I had at least one class with him. We were in the same year (I only knew that because I remembered the Sorting incident in our first year, five years ago.).**

** "Ethan Tattersall. Pay attention to your work." He scribbled something on his clipboard, and I was reminded eerily of Snape during a Potions lesson. Even the tone was similar. So I continued my work, still a bit apprehensive.**

** Not five minutes had passed before something went wrong. Ethan had already stopped me from making some mistakes, but his eyes were on his clipboard when I misread how much crushed snake fang to add. The potion began to bubble a dangerous looking green and smelled of evil.**

** "Is it supposed to-" I was cut off as I was tackled to the ground. A few seconds later, the cauldron exploded, sending boiling green goo everywhere. Without thinking, I drew my wand. **

** "PROTEGO!" I yelled. The shield charm spread out around Ethan and me, protecting us from the scalding potion.**

** When it settled, I let the shield disappear, feeling pleased with myself. I looked to my tutor, smiling. The smile was wiped off my face as he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. **

** "Just," His voice once again reminded me of Snape. "how much crushed snake fang did you add?" He looked at me, and I saw something strange flash in his eyes. **

** "I… Uh…" I didn't get a chance to finish. Snape himself had strode into the classroom, quite bat-like, and surveyed the damage. He then pinched his nose just as Ethan had a moment ago. **

** "Ethan, I warned you. This boy is an utter **_**buffoon**_** when it comes to Potions. You have to keep a **_**very**_** close eye on him," Snape's voice wasn't angry at all. But what surprised me the most was his usage of a first name. I blinked.**

** "I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev! I only looked away for a second!" I felt my jaw drop as Ethan's eyes filled with tears. **_**Uncle?**_** All of this was a bit too much, on top of the fumes from the splattered potion, so I promptly passed out.**

* * *

><p>I started to actually cry when I saw Chris hit his head on the floor.<p>

"I'm a horrible teacher…" I wailed. Uncle Sev wrapped me in a hug and attempted to comfort me.

"Ethan, this isn't your fault. You are a wonderful teacher. That dunderhead," he gestured to Chris, "is simply a terrible pupil."

I sniffed and cuddled into the Potions Master. I took comfort in the fact that I was the only person he would ever do this for.

"You're my favorite, you know that?" he said comfortingly.

"Favorite what?" I inquired, still sniffling.

"Everything," Sev replied with a grin.

"Uncle Sev?" I heard Chris groggily inquire from the floor. I ran over to the boy's side. Upon examining him and discovering no damage, I smacked him on the side of the head. He gave me a confused look.

"We could have been killed due to your incompetence! And yes, Professor Snape is more or less my uncle. Don't dwell on it."

* * *

><p><strong>I rubbed the back of my head, wondering <strong>_**just**_** what was going on.**

** "Hey, I'm sorry, okay. But I did **_**technically**_** save your life, so it would be nice to hear a thank you," I scoffed with a slight sneer.**

** "Well it wouldn't have needed saving if it hadn't been for you. So I think we're even," Ethan replied coldly. I grew angrier. **

** "We are **_**not**_** even! I saved your life, and you're just going to have to accept that you'll owe me forever!" I spat. I was being kind of harsh, but who did this guy think he was, saying we were **_**even**_**? I could see some hurt in Ethan's eyes, but I was too mad to care.**

** "You need to go now." Ethan turned away, his voice lower.**

** "Fine!" I closed the Potion's book forcefully, gathered my things, and left the Dungeons, not looking back.**

* * *

><p>*Snape's Quarters*<p>

I was pacing back and forth in front of a seated Uncle Sev, muttering things about Chris.

"I'm sure he hates me… he's so… erg!" I knotted my fingers in my own strawberry blonde hair in frustration.

"Sit down. You're going to give me a cardiac episode if you keep pacing like that." The Potion's Master requested. I sat next to him and immediately began bouncing my leg.

"He can't possibly be unteachable. Especially considering his abilities in other classes…" I rambled on. Sev put a hand on my knee to stop the bouncing and looked hard at me.

"Ethan, calm down. If anyone can teach him, it's you," He placated.

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p><strong>=.= Bleh. That took way too long to type. But I'm trying to stay up to watch the Royal Wedding, so it's something to bide my time, considering I can't watch anymore South Park without Hika… ^_^; It's become quite an obsession of mine. Anyways, review please! <strong>

**A little background: Okay, so Snape isn't **_**quite**_** Ethan's uncle. It's necessary to the rest of the story though. And please don't flame the fact that it doesn't really have much to do with any of the Harry Potter storyline. It's after Harry's time, but before his kids, and clearly rather AU.**


End file.
